


This Is What Family Is Meant To Be

by KinWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Gen, Like, brief angst, hella breif angst, its maybe a paragraph or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinWrites/pseuds/KinWrites
Summary: youre having an off day and wanna just, exist outside. the crew notices





	This Is What Family Is Meant To Be

The sky outside is dark, clouds rolling in thickly. A bleak haze seems to have a firm hold on Los Santos; has all week. Rain beating down on the town in heavy buckets. They’re lucky it hasn’t flooded yet.

Your gaze, once again, drifts to the windows. Gazing - almost longingly - at the world outside. 

Ryan is, naturally, the one to notice you’ve stopped paying attention to Jack’s explanation on why no heisting can be done until the weather lets up. “Y/N?”

You blink and tear your gaze from the window to meet soft blue eyes. It still, nearly two years after you joined the crew, was odd to find care in those eyes. Ryan was the Vegabond after all. And yet, he was so much more than just the Vegabond.

Ryan was the one who stayed up with Geoff after he’d had nightmares. Whether they were from his time in the army or from his constant worrying about the crew no one knew. Well, everyone suspected Ryan knew but he’d never tell anyone.

Ryan was the one who went out flying with Jack when she was too wound up; making sure she didn’t crash again. Unwilling to let her hurt herself just to feel something. He still had nightmares of finding her in a busted besra with a chunk of metal through her chest, dying and respawning over and over… and laughing through it. 

Ryan was the one who went to fight clubs with Michael to make sure he didn’t end up too damaged. The lad needing some way to let the rage out of his system without gaining the attention of the authorities when they were supposed to be laying low.

Ryan was the one who took Gavin to bed when the lad had been overworking himself. Dark, heavy bags under hazel eyes from days without rest. The pile of empty energy cans a testament to how hard he’d been pushing himself.

Ryan was the one who played spyro with Jeremy when the lad was teetering towards the edge of relapse. Silently going through the lads room when he, eventually, fell asleep playing and took every sharp object and hid them in his own room. At least until the lad was stable enough to not harm himself. 

Ryan was the one who took you out to Mt Chiliad in the wee hours of the night to watch the stars. Letting you ramble on and on about space and all the theories you had on aliens and universes. Not once telling you to shut up about it, instead he listened so carefully. Asking questions when he didn't understand something.

You jump when a hand waving in your face yanks you from your thoughts. “Huh?”

Michael frowns a bit, “You alright man? You’ve been spacey all day!”

A faint blush dusts your cheeks and you duck your head. “Ah, sorry guys. Just one of those days I guess.” 

Gavin levels you with a careful look, a single brow quirked up. “You aren’t a very good liar love. What’s the matter?”

You blush a bit darker mumbling, “The rains so nice…”

They all stare at you for a while before realization dawns on Ryan. He nods after a beat, “Just because we aren’t heisting today doesn’t mean we can’t go out. I bet the view at Chiliad is incredible right now.”

You blink and start to protest, knowing the others don’t enjoy the rain nearly as much as you do. Jeremy jumps up before you can get a word out though. “Fuck yeah let’s go! I got the car!”

“You guys don’t all have to come. I know you don’t like the rain as much as I do. Bad experie-”

Michael cuts you off with a hand slapped over your mouth. “Nope, none of that. We’re all going because it makes you happy and you do shit for us all the fucking time.”

You blush again and nod with a quiet thank you. Everyone piling into Jeremy’s rimmy tim roosevelt valor to head to Mt Chiliad. The drive there is filled with Michael and Gavin bickering over the roof where they hang onto the sides of the car, and Geoff yelling at them to put the guns up. No Gavin he doesn’t care what bet was made, if they didn’t get put up he was shoving them  _ both  _ off the car.

They eventually put the guns up when Geoff moves to make good on his threat and the car lapses into a peaceful silence. The rain sounds nice where it pitters onto the roof and, faintly, you worry Michael and Gavin will get sick. Ryan shifts where he’s sitting beneath you, arms curled around your waist to hold you steady. “They’ll be fine. We’re all Immortal, little cold won’t bring us down.”

You nod quietly and lean into his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and the rain falling. You fall asleep before you get close to Chiliad, the low conversation lulling you into a peaceful sleep against Ryan’s chest.


End file.
